I Say I Love You? I Lied
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Namja yang hanya menganggapku sebagai budak seks. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menyesal. Ataukah Tuhan hanya menunda waktuku untuk menyesal...?/Aku tidak pernah bisa memilih cinta dengan benar. Cinta seorang psychopath... yang berakhir tragis./FIC REQUEST/RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

"ARGHH!"

"Ck, diam bitch!"

PLAK

"Hiks…"

"Shh… kau selalu ketat, sayang…"

"Argh… tolong… hiks… hentikan… tuan…"

"Shut up, BITCH! Kubilang diam!"

PLAK

"…"

* * *

Ucchan mempersembahkan

I Say I Love You? I Lied

A BDSM Story, Yefi chan's Request!

RATED: M (MASIH PEMULAA!0/0"v)

PAIR: YeWon – KyuSung (WonYeKyu)

Genre: Rape(?), BDSM gagal, angst(hahahah), pokoknya Yemma yang paling menderita!/dikejar CLOUDS

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

Warn!: BL, RAPE, SEX TOYS, Lemon yang nggak asem sama sekali, ANGST, BDSM(sejenis itulah, hahaha/slaped/)

DLDR!

:::

Maaf kalau nggak hot…!T^T

* * *

Cip cip cip~

Kedua sarang obsidian itu terbuka, menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Apa dia masih hidup…?

… Padahal dia berharap mati hari ini… agar dia tidak perlu lagi bertatap muka dengan orang itu.

"YESUNG! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Teriakan dari orang itu kembali terdengar. Membuat namja manis pemilik sepasang obsidian itu berusaha bangkit dari single bed sempitnya. Dengan tertatih ia melangkah keluar kamar, menuju kamar majikannya, Choi Siwon.

… Ya. Dia hanyalah binatang peliharaan yang dibeli oleh Siwon. Dia tidak memiliki harga diri, tubuhnya tak berarti.

… Kebahagiaannya pun sudah lama ia lupakan.

"Ya, tuan… apa anda memanggil saya…?" tanyanya sopan. Ia memegang pintu kamar Siwon untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa tak sehat hari ini, tapi ia tak mau Siwon menghukumnya lagi.

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu memasang wajah datar, ia duduk bersandar di ranjang king sizenya yang mewah.

"Kemari," Siwon memberi isyarat agar mendekatinya. Namja manis itupun melangkah tertatih mendekati Siwon. "Duduk," Siwon menunjuk pangkuannya. Ia menurut dan menaiki ranjang Siwon, dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Tepat setelah dirinya duduk, Siwon meraih tengkuknya dan mencium bibir cherrynya kasar. Tak dipedulikannya tubuh namja manis yang memang terasa panas itu. Yesung sakit, dan Siwon tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan, adalah ia ingin Yesung memuaskan nafsunya sekarang juga.

…

Ia memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya telah terikat, dan sepotong kain berwarna hitampun telah menutupi kedua matanya dengan rapat. Ia sudah tak peduli meski tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

… Toh, apapun yang dikatakannya, takkan membuat majikannya luluh.

Siwon keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan baju mandi berwarna golden beigenya. Diperhatikannya tubuh telanjang namja manis yang telah terikat itu dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Siwon melangkah mendekati nakas di sudut kamarnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa sex toys dari laci nakasnya. Siwonpun melangkah mendekati tubuh namja manis itu yang tampak memiliki cukup banyak luka lebam akibat perbuatan kasarnya semalaman.

Siwon naik keatas bednya, dan melebarkan kaki Yesung selebar mungkin. Dark chocolatenya menatap nyalang hole merah muda Yesung yang tampak berkedut-kedut menggodanya. Dengan kasar, Siwon memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus kedalam hole Yesung yang masih sangat sempit walau telah ia masukki berulang kali.

Yesung diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati perbuatan Siwon. Dia lelah. Sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendesahkan nama Siwon. Jadi dia memilih untuk menutup matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan diperbuat Siwon pada tubuhnya yang sudah semakin kurus karena tidak makan teratur dan dimasuki setiap hari oleh namja brengsek itu.

"Desahkan namaku, bitch."

Dan Yesung sangat benci saat Siwon memanggilnya bitch. Dia bukan bitch. Walau mungkin di mata orang lain, dia telah menjadi salah satunya.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan diberikan Siwon pada pipi mulus Yesung, mengakibatkan ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir namja manis itu. "Kau mendengarku, BITCH?! KUBILANG MENDESAHLAH!"

"…" Yesung masih diam. Dia berharap Siwon mau mengerti keadaannya hari ini saja. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Mungkin dia terserang demam.

Tapi sepertinya Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Dalam sekali hentakkan, Siwon memasukkan seluruh junior besarnya ke dalam hole sempit Yesung, membuat sebuah pekikan menyakitkan keluar dari bibir Yesung.

"DIAM, BITCH!" Siwon menyambar bibir cherry Yesung yang sudah benar-benar bengkak itu, lalu menciuminya kasar. Bahkan Siwon terus menggigit bibir merekah itu tanpa perduli ia telah mengeluarkan darah. Dia terus menyusuri goa hangat Yesung, mencari-cari rasa manis yang telah tercampur dengan rasa anyir dari darah.

"Argh… T-tuan…! Akh… j-jebal… hiks…"

Siwon menyeringai mendengar suara parau Yesung. Kain yang melilit kedua sarang obsidiannya pun nampak telah basah oleh air mata Yesung.

"Good boy… lanjutkan seperti itu, sayang…" bisik Siwon serak sambil memasangkan cock ring pada junior Yesung yang masih lemas, pertanda ia tidak menikmati permainan ini. Tapi bukan Siwon namanya kalau peduli pada kesakitan Yesung. Siwon menarik juniornya keluar, lalu kembali memasuki hole sempit Yesung dengan keras. Siwonpun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menusuk hole Yesung berkali-kali dengan tempo cepat dan kasar.

Yesung semakin memejamkan matanya, membuat setetes cairan bening meluncur keluar dari dalam kain yang menutupi matanya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, begitu pula tubuhnya. Tapi dia tahu, sekuat apapun ia berteriak, Siwon tidak akan perduli.

Siwon membalik tubuh Yesung, tanpa peduli perbuatannya itu membuat ikatan di tangan Yesung semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"T-tuan…!"

Tanpa memperdulikan isakan Yesung, Siwon kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo cepat. Ditamparnya pantat Yesung dengan keras. "Fuck… kau selalu terasa sempit, sayangh~…" bisiknya. Dirinya kini telah dipenuhi hawa nafsu, dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan Yesung yang memintanya berhenti.

"Kh…! Hiks…! Akh…! Hh…!"

Tangan Siwon mulai mengocok junior Yesung dengan gerakan cepat, sesekali ia meremas junior yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu dengan kasar, berbuah pekikan tertahan dari Yesung. Junior miliknya terus-terusan melesak masuk ke dalam hole Yesung dengan kasar, tanpa peduli Yesung sudah menangis di bawahnya.

Justru tangisan Yesung membuat nafsu Siwon semakin membumbung naik. Katakanlah Siwon psychopath. Tapi dia hanya menjadi psycho untuk Kim Yesung, 'hewan' peliharaannya.

Siwon semakin mempercepat tusukkannya. Ia malah meraih dildo hitam yang tergeletak menganggur didekat kakinya, dan memasukkan mainan panjang itu kedalam hole Yesung yang penuh dengan junior besar Siwon. Tanpa memperdulikan isakkan dan teriakan menyakitkan Yesung, Siwon mulai menggerakan pinggulnya brutal sambil mengin-outkan dildo itu dalam tempo yang sama.

"Ahhk…!"

Siwon menyeringai. Sepertinya dia berhasil menemukan sweet spot Yesung. ditumbuknya prostat Yesung berulang-ulang dengan keras.

"Ahhk! Ahh! A-appo…!" lirih Yesung. Dia merasa kesakitan karena akses keluar cairan di juniornya benar-benar tertutup gara-gara cock ring yang dipasang Siwon di ujung juniornya. Dapat dirasakan Yesung juniornya membengkak dan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Dia seharusnya telah keluar dua kali saat ini.

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya saat dinding hole Yesung mencengkram juniornya dengan erat. "Ssshhh~… kau sangath… sempithhh…" racaunya frustasi.

Air mata Yesung semakin bercucuran. Dia sangat kesakitan, tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai namja yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai budak seks ini…?

Ya, Yesung mencintai Siwon. Mencintai segalanya tentang namja tampan itu. Meski ia tahu Siwon sama sekali tidak membalas perasaannya ini.

"Kh…! Ahh! Ahh!"

"SHIT!"

CPROOT

Siwon berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia telah klimaks. Jauh meninggalkan Yesung yang masih harus menahan hasratnya untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. Siwon menarik keluar junior dan dildonya. Tertawa puas melihat darah yang mengucur keluar dari dalam hole Yesung bersama dengan cairannya.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak pedulikannya luka dan darah di bibirnya yang belum sembuh. Dia sakit. Sangat sakit.

'… Tolong… berhenti… tuan…' suara Yesung sudah habis, ia sudah tak mampu memohon lagi. Dia sudah lelah. Kepalanya yang seakan dipukul itu membuat pandangannya kabur.

Siwon meraih vibrator yang sedari tadi menganggur, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menghentaknya masuk ke dalam hole Yesung yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Khh…!"

Siwon meraih remot kontrol yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan langsung memasang mode vibrator ke maksimum. Vibratorpun mulai bergetar hebat dalam hole Yesung. Siwon mengin outkan vibrator itu dengan kasar, membuat Yesung meringis kesakitan.

"Argh! Hiks! Arghhh… t-tuanhh… and… waehh…"

Siwonpun menghentak vibrator itu dengan keras, hingga membuat Yesung mendesah tertahan. Siwon menyeringai. Sepertinya ujung vibrator itu telah menyentuh prostat Yesung. Dibiarkannya vibrator dalam posisi itu tanpa peduli dengan erangan kesakitan Yesung.

Siwon merangkak kedepan Yesung, dan langsung memasukkan junior besarnya ke dalam mulut hangat Yesung. Didorongnya kepala Yesung kasar untuk memanjakan juniornya. Ia tidak peduli Yesung tersedak, selama Yesung bisa memenuhi nafsunya.

"Hisap, bitch…"

Air mata Yesung sudah kering. Ia memilih untuk memaju mundurkan kepalanya, melahap junior Siwon, menahan rasa sakit pada juniornya yang tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan. Lihat saja, juniornya sudah sangat membengkak, dan rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi apa yang bisa Yesung lakukan…?

"Ohh… lanjutkan, bitch…" desah Siwon sambil menjambak kasar surai raven Yesung.

Dan sekali lagi.

Cairan bening itu kembali turun tanpa bisa Yesung cegah.

-Lied-

Yesung meringkuk di bawah shower. Siwon telah pergi bekerja beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakkan Yesung sendiri di rumah. Yesung menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Air mata kembali turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. Bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Yesung memeluk dirinya sendiri. Meremas lengannya, membuat tanda kemerahan di lengannya yang sudah penuh luka itu. Membiarkan air shower mengguyur tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian.

Mengingat kembali semua kata-kata Siwon yang begitu menyakitkan di telinganya. Perlakukan kasar Siwon padanya. Dan… tatapan Siwon padanya yang seakan melihat seonggok sampah tak berharga.

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan, adalah rasa cinta yang ia sendiripun tak tahu harus diapakan. Rasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selalu tak menyenangkan. Bolehkan ia membohongi dirinya sendiri…? Ia ingin berkata, bahwa dirinya membenci Siwon. Sangat membencinya… meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa rasa yang dirasakannya saat ini bukan cinta, melainkan rasa benci semata.

"… Hiks… umma…"

:

:

Yesung mengepel lantai di ruang tamu dengan lesu. Ia telah memakai pakaian yang walau usang, tapi setidaknya masih dalam bentuk pakaian. Memikirkan kembali, apa yang harus dilakukannya pada hidupnya.

"… Siwonnie…"

TING TONG~

Yesung tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi bel rumah. 'Pasti tuan sudah pulang!' Yesung meletakkan kembali kain pelnya dalam ember, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, tanpa peduli holenya yang terasa benar-benar sakit.

Kriet

"Selamat datang tu-" obsidian Yesung membola. "-An…"

Siwon disana, tengah menggandeng seorang wanita cantik. Siwon tampak tersenyum bahagia.

… Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah Yesung dapatkan.

:

:

Jantung Yesung berdetak menyakitkan. Ini… Yoona bukan…? Yeoja yang selama ini disukai Siwon, majikannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sakit melihat cara Siwon memandang Yoona. Begitu lembut dan penuh cinta, sangat berbeda dibanding dengan tatapan Siwon padanya.

"Kuharap kau kerasan di sini, Yoona," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. Yoona balas tersenyum manis. "Gomawo sudah mengijinkanku tinggal di sini, oppa!" Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Oppa sama sekali tidak keberatan!"

Yesung duduk diam di kursi dapur. Mendengarkan percakapan Siwon dan Yoona yang tampak menyenangkan. Sebuah senyum miris tersungging di bibir cherrynya. Kedua obsidiannya terpejam. Ia bersenandung dalam hati. Tak mau mengganggu tuannya yang tampak sangat senang bersama Yoona. Jadi dia hanya akan muncul kalau Siwon membutuhkannya.

Sakit…? Tentu saja Yesung merasa sakit…

… Hei, bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa.

:

:

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung yang tadinya sedang mencuci piring, menoleh dan mendapati Yoona yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Yesung balas tersenyum ramah. "Ah, Yoonasshi. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Yesung sopan.

"Di mana Siwon?"

Yesung mengernyit. "Em… biasanya jam-jam begini tuan Siwon sedang di kantor." Jelasnya sopan. "Ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?"

Senyum Yoona mulai berubah menjadi seringaian. Yesung mengernyit. "Y-Yoonasshi…?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoona malah melangkah ringan mendekati Yesung.

PLAK

Yesung memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Yoona dengan keras. "Y-Yoonasshi…?"

"Aku senang namja bodoh itu sedang tak ada~!" Yoona menyeringai manis. "Karena saat dia tak ada, aku bisa bermain-main denganmu~!"

Yesung mengernyit. "E-em… apa maksud anda, Yoonasshi…?" tanyanya bingung.

Yoona menyeringai mengerikan sambil menunjuk sebuah vibrator yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di saku jaketnya. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Woman Dominating' dalam hal sex, Yesungie~?"

-Lied-

Empat hari telah berlalu. Siwon tampak semakin lengket dengan Yoona. Ya, tanpa tahu bahwa setiap Siwon tak ada di rumah, maka Yoona akan menganiyayanya. Ternyata Yoona tipe yeoja yang suka menyiksa namja berstatus uke. Dan Yesunglah yang menjadi sasarannya. Dia dilecehkan yeoja itu hampir setiap hari saat Siwon sedang berada di kantor. Yesung tidak bisa melawan karena Yoona mengancam akan memberitahu Siwon bahwa dia merayu Yoona. Padahal justru Yoonalah yang melakukan hal buruk padanya. Ditambah lagi, kekuatan yeoja itu benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Yesung menghela napas. Sekarang Siwon dan Yoona sedang berkencan. Tinggalah dia sendirian di rumah. Sebuah senyum miris tersungging kembali di bibirnya. Dibacanya kembali diary yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

'**-Aku tidak menyesal. Seandainya majikanku itu menikah dengan Yoona. Aku bisa menerimanya. Walau aku akan merasa sangat sakit. Setidaknya majikanku akan bahagia. Akupun akan turut senang.'**

Yesung menghentikan gerakannya menulis. Menyeka air mata yang meluncur turun dari sudut sarang obsidiannya. Ia kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum yang tulus. Mungkin Siwon akan membuangnya demi yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Tapi Yesung bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan dirinya mencintai Siwon. Dia sudah tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Toh, tak ada gunanya juga dia berbohong. Dia mencintai Siwon. Dalam keadaan apapun.

… Yesung baru sadar setelah beberapa hari ini Siwon tak berada di dekatnya lagi.

'**Aku ingin memberitahunya soal Yoona, tapi jika kuberitahu dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Setidaknya, Yoona bisa terus mendampingi Siwon, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku sadar, cepat atau lambat Siwon pasti akan membuangku, menendangku dari rumah ini. **

…**Aku yakin dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja aku belum merasakan sisi baiknya itu. Aku akan menunggu, menunggu sampai ia bisa memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik. Walau itu berarti aku harus menunggu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Wonnie…^^'**

BRAK BRAK

Yesung terperanjat saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk kasar. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan diarynya di bawah bantal tempat tidurnya, lalu berlari ke pintu depan.

Krieet

"T-tuan!" Yesung terkejut melihat keadaan tuannya yang sangat berantakkan.

PLAK

"Akh…!" Yesung memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Siwon dengan keras. "T-tuan…?" lirihnya tak percaya.

"… Yeoja brengsek…" Siwon menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung diam. Terlalu takut untuk menjawab. "BRENGSEK!"

"ARGH!" pekik Yesung saat Siwon menjambak rambutnya kasar. Ia berusaha melepas jambakkan Siwon, namun sia-sia. Siwon bahkan mulai menyeretnya tanpa melepas jambakkannya. "Hiks…! Tuan…!" tangis Yesung saat merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit di kepalanya.

Siwon menulikan telinganya. Ia menyeret Yesung ke kamar mandi, lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yesung ke lantai kamar mandi. Ia menatap wajah Yesung yang tampak ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yoona…?"

"S-saya…" Yesung semakin ketakutan. Sepertinya Siwon sudah tahu soal hubungannya dengan Yoona.

"Shit…!" Siwon meraih gagang shower, dan mulai membasahi wajah Yesung dengan air panas.

"AKH! T-tuan! T-tolong hentikkan!" isak Yesung sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Siwon kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Menyiksa Yesung, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ataupun tangisannya.

"…" Siwon diam. Tetap menatap wajah ketakutan Yesung dengan seringai mengerikan. "Kau tahu…" ia mematikan showernya, memperlihatkan keadaan Yesung yang sudah benar-benar menyedihkan kini.

"Wajah menderitamu selalu membuat 'adik' kecilku bangun…"

…

"AKHH! AKHH! T-tuan…!"

BUAKH

"DIAM!"

"Hiks… a-appo… t-tuan…!"

PLAK PLAK

"FUCK! SHUT UP WHEN I'M FUCK YOU, FUCKIN' WHORE!"

"…"

…

* * *

Aku ingin menutup mataku untuk selamanya. Aku tidak ingin terbangun. Kali ini saja. Tolong jangan buat aku terbangun. Aku ingin tidur selamanya. Karena hanya saat aku tidurlah, aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

… Namja yang kucintai.

… Choi Siwon.

* * *

…

"DIA KENAPA, DOK?!"

"… Maaf, tapi apa belakangan ini, pasien mengalami sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan?"

"M-mwo…? Apa maksudmu, dokter Cho?!"

"Pasien memiliki sejumlah luka di tubuhnya dan di anusnya. Dia mengalami depresi berat."

"Mwo?!"

"Pasien sendirilah yang tidak mau bangun."

"…"

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Pasien tidak mau terbangun. Maafkan saya."

"… ARGHHH!"

-Lied-

Aku yakin akan ada saat di mana kau menyesali perbuatanmu, dan berharap dapat menebus semua kesalahanmu padaku di masa lalu.

Tapi aku sudah tidak ingin bangun lagi…

… Aku tidak mau terbangun, sekalipun itu untukmu.

… Mianhae.

* * *

END~XD

* * *

/Digeplak Yefi chan/

* * *

Eh salah! TBC maksudnya!XD

* * *

Aloha! Ucchan datang dengan fic baru~!X3 ini request Yefi chaaan~! Gimana Yefi chan? Mian kalo gak hot, Ucchan memang gak pandai bikin yemma tersiksaT.T/buakh

Hahah, nambah hutang deh!XD/plak/ tapi akan Ucchan usahakan menamatkan~! Nah, Yefi chan! Itu dokternya Yefi chan pasti kenal~!XD

Yaaa~! Semoga yemma bertemu dengan seme yang lebih baik…=w="

Gitu aja deh! Silahkan kalau mau ngereview! Yang penting makasih udah mau baca!^w^v

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASEE~?;D


	2. Psycho Love

Kau akan tahu siapa cinta sejatimu, setelah terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan cinta palsumu.

… Dan rasanya akan lebih sakit dari yang kaukira.

-I Love You-

"BANGUN BITCH!"

"Tenanglah tuan!"

"DASAR BENALU! KAU MAU AKU MENGHABISKAN UANGKU HANYA UNTUK BIAYA RUMAH SAKITMU?! DASAR NAMJA RENDAHAN!"

"Tuan! Pasien bisa mendengar-"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

* * *

Ucchan mempersembahkan

I Say I Love You? I Lied

A BDSM Story, Yefi chan's Request!

* * *

RATED: M (MASIH PEMULAA!0/0"v)

* * *

PAIR: YeWon – KyuSung

* * *

Genre: Rape(?), BDSM gagal, angst(hahahah), pokoknya Yemma yang paling menderita!/dikejar CLOUDS

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: BL, RAPE, SEX TOYS, Lemon yang nggak asem sama sekali, ANGST, GORE, DC(Death Chara), BDSM(sejenis itulah, hahaha/slaped/)

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Maaf kalau nggak hot…!T^T

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

… Suara Siwon…

…

… Akupun ingin segera mati…

… Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Ini kesalahanku. Seandainya saat itu aku menolak membantu ummaku bekerja di rumahnya, maka segalanya akan berbeda…

… Akulah yang paling salah di sini.

"…"

Aku merasa goncangan yang kasar pada tubuhku…

… Dan ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi…

… Aku masih hidup.

Ketika aku membuka mata, yang kutemukan adalah wajah Siwon. Wajahnya sarat akan kemarahan, kebencian… aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Kenapa aku harus terbangun lagi…? Kenapa aku harus terbangun jika aku hanya akan mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari namja yang kucintai…?

… Apakah Tuhan itu ada…?

"Bagus. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, PUTRI TIDUR." Seringai di wajahnya terlihat begitu mengerikan.

… Aku takut.

"Dokter Cho. Aku ingin pasien ini segera dipulangkan ke rumah. Dia akan dirawat di rumah saja."

Tidak…! Jangan…! Aku tidak mau!

DEG

Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu kembali melintas di benakku. Siwon akan menyakitiku. Dan aku sudah terlalu takut untuk kembali disakiti.

Blam

Sepertinya Siwon sudah keluar. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dengan ekspresi yang… tidak bisa kujelaskan. Apakah hidupku hanya akan jadi seperti ini…?

"Gwenchanayo?"

Aku melirik ke samping, dan menemukan seorang namja berpakaian dokter yang tampak masih muda. Aku diam. Tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"… Baiklah. Saya permisi sebentar," ketika dokter itu hendak berbalik, tanganku refleks menahan ujung coatnya. Obsidianku tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"… Jang… an… per… gi…"

"…"

Aku memejamkan mataku saat kembali merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di kepalaku.

"Tol… ong…"

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

-Lied-

Cinta yang kualami ini…

Sudah benar-benar di luar kemampuanku…

Tolong aku.

-Lied-

* * *

'Aku tidak mau mengingatnya.'

'Tolong buat aku lupa kepadanya.'

'Aku…'

'…'

:

:

Jantung itu kembali berdenyut. Alisnya mengkerut saat merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kedua sarang obsidian itu perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan kedua obsidian indah yang tampak kosong.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang…?"

Ketika ia melirik ke samping, ia melihat sosok namja yang ia lihat di rumah sakit tadi. Alisnya kembali mengkerut saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. "… Ini dimana…?"

"Di rumahku."

Ia diam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia selamat dari Siwon. Tapi apa ini berarti dia diculik?

'Setidaknya aku sudah tidak bersama Siwon lagi…'

Dan kedua kelopak matanya kembali terasa berat, dan ketika ia sadar, semua telah gelap.

* * *

-Siwon's House…

"…" dark chocolatenya menatap ke seluruh kamar bernuansa hitam kelam itu. menatap setiap inci tempat itu. memeriksa semua barang-barang Kim Yesung.

Namja manis itu menghilang dari rumah sakit. Dan Siwon tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Haruskah dia senang? Atau malah sedih?

Yoona telah ia usir. Emosinya sedang labil saat ini.

Yoona…

"… Namja brengsek…" rahang Siwon mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia meraih bingkai foto yang terdapat Yesung dan ummanya di situ. Menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang, dan-

PRAAANGG…

"Hhh… hhh…!" ia menatap pecahan kaca itu dengan tatapan ambigu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kakinya, lalu menginjak foto itu tepat di wajah Yesung. "… Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Ia menghela napas, kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang Yesung. ia membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menatap ke langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan aneh.

"… Aku sangat membencimu."

Lalu kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekarang…?

Ia mengganti posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping, tapi alisnya terangkat saat merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ketika ia memeriksanya, ia menemukan sebuah buku. Di halaman pertama, tertulis 'Diary'. Ini diary Yesung.

Haruskah Siwon membacanya?

Siwon mendengus. Paling-paling isinya umpatan dan makian Yesung kepadanya. "Barang seperti ini tidak penting." Siwon melempar kasar buku diary Yesung ke keranjang sampah. Menatap sejenak buku itu, lalu kembali berbaring. Menatap langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bahkan hanya dengan baunya saja sudah membuatku muak…"

:

:

"Buka mulutmu, Yesungsshi…"

Yesung yang disuruhpun hanya menurut dan membuka mulutnya tatkala namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyuapinya bubur ayam. Yesung perlahan mulai mengunyah makanan itu. tapi tatapannya tetap kosong. Seakan jiwanya sudah tak ada di sana.

Ia masih mengingat umpatan kasar Siwon padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa…? Adakah suatu cara…?

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"… Bunny hyung…"

Yesung sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu. "… Kau sangat manis seperti kelinci. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu bunny hyung?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Ada semacam raut posesif dan dominan dalam tatapan matanya. Seperti mengincar sesuatu.

… Tapi apa?

* * *

Dan dalam beberapa saat saja, aku tahu.

Aku tahu telah memilih orang yang salah.

Ini sama saja dengan lepas dari neraka, dan kembali bertemu dengan The Reaper.

… Sangat tragis.

* * *

-Siwon's House…

DRTT

DRRRTT

Siwon membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Sepertinya ia ketiduran di kamar Yesung. ia meraih ponselnya, lalu mengeceknya. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Yoona.

"…!" rahang Siwon langsung mengeras. Ia melempar ponsel mahalnya itu hingga hancur karena menabrak dinding. Siwon menjambak surai hitamnya frustasi. Ia menengadah dan langsung mengeluarkan teriakan frustasinya.

"KIM YESUNG BRENGSEK!"

Tatapan Siwon terpaku pada sebuah buku yang berada di tempat sampah. Diary Yesung. Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akhirnya ia menolak egonya, dan memutuskan untuk membaca diary Yesung.

Ia berdiri, menghampiri tempat sampah itu, lalu mengambil buku yang sudah sedikit kumal itu. dibukanya halaman pertama, dan menemukan sebaris nama Yesung disitu. Siwon menatap sebaris nama itu lama, sebelum akhirnya membuka lembar selanjutnya.

'_**Hari ini, aku akan bertemu dengan anak dari majikan umma. Aku sangat bersemangat! Kudengar dia namja yang baik! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menemuinya!'**_

Siwon terdiam. Jemarinya kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'_**Sudah kuduga! Siwon memang orang yang baik! Bahkan dia mengajakku untuk makan bersamanya! Padahal aku hanyalah anak seorang pembantu… dia sangat mengagumkan!'**_

Siwon tersenyum miris. Itu dulu. Dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang dulu sebelum kematian orang tuanya.

'… _**Siwon berubah… sama seperti perasaanku yang mulai berubah…'**_

Siwon mengernyit. Perasaan? Ia memutuskan untuk membuka halaman yang selanjutnya.

'_**Dia menyiksaku. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah membencinya. Atau bisa dibilang, aku tidak bisa membencinya.'**_

"…"

'_**Hanya dia yang kumiliki didunia ini. Ummaku sudah mati bersama tuan dan nyonya Choi. Mereka mati dibunuh oleh saingan perusahaan tuan Choi. Dan mereka melakukannya tepat didepanku dan Siwon. Sejak itu ia berubah. Menjadi sosok yang tidak kukenali lagi.'**_

'_**Hari ini aku terkena flu. Tapi Siwon tidak memperdulikan hal itu. ia tetap menyetubuhiku dengan kasar. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah budak pemuas seksnya. Aku ingin ia kembali menjadi Siwon yang dulu. Tapi bagaimana caranya…?'**_

'_**Aku sering melihat Siwon memandangi Yoona saat yeoja cantik itu bertamu kerumah dengan beberapa temannya. Aku bisa melihat tatapan cinta Siwon pada Yoona. … Dan pada saat itulah aku sadar, aku tengah cemburu.'**_

Tubuh Siwon menegang saat membaca tulisan itu.

'… _**Yoona tinggal disini… sepertinya ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Siwon. Aku…'**_

'_**-Aku tidak menyesal. Seandainya majikanku itu menikah dengan Yoona. Aku bisa menerimanya. Walau aku akan merasa sangat sakit. Setidaknya majikanku akan bahagia. Akupun akan turut senang.'**_

'_**Lagi-lagi hari ini Yoona melecehkanku. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Sebegitu rendahkah aku sampai semua orang memperlakukanku seperti sampah…?'**_

'_**Aku ingin memberitahunya soal Yoona, tapi jika kuberitahu dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Setidaknya, Yoona bisa terus mendampingi Siwon, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku sadar, cepat atau lambat Siwon pasti akan membuangku, menendangku dari rumah ini-'**_

Tatapan Siwon perlahan menjadi tidak fokus.

'…_**Aku yakin dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja aku belum merasakan sisi baiknya itu. Aku akan menunggu, menunggu sampai ia bisa memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik. Walau itu berarti aku harus menunggu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Wonnie…^^' **_

DEG

'_**Aku membencinya saat ia memanggilku bitch. Aku membencinya saat ia memasukiku dengan kasar. Aku membencinya saat ia memukul dan menyakitiku. Aku membencinya saat ia memandangku seakan sedang melihat sampah. Tapi aku mencintainya. Dan itu cukup untuk menghapus segala kebencianku padanya.'**_

'_**Tubuhku terasa lemah… mungkin ini akan menjadi tulisn terkhrku. Ak senng prnah mncintaim Swon'**_

"… Kh…"

:

:

Yesung menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun sangat baik padanya. Memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan Siwon.

Tapi Yesung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun padanya. Apalagi ia selalu memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan bunny hyung.

Krieet

"Bunny hyung~!"

Yesung menoleh dengan senyum manis.

"Aku sudah menyiapkanmu makan malam! Kajja," Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan menggendongnya bridal style. Yesung yang terkejut refleks memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "K-Kyu…! Aku bisa jalan sendiri…!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau masih sakit, bunny hyung."

Yesung buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "… Kau sangat manis, bunny hyung…"

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Bunny hyung…? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya…?

:

:

"Silahkan makan, bunny hyung! Aku sudah menyiapkannya spesial untukmu!" seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Yesung menatap isi meja dengan takjub. Daging panggang, sup ayam, dan juga kebab.

"Kau menyiapkannya untukku, Kyu?" tanya Yesung penuh haru. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ya, sejak Siwon berubah tentu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Cobalah!"

Yesung mengambil sepotong daging, dan mencoba memakannya bersama nasi. "Sangat lezat! Kau pintar membumbuinya, Kyu!" puji Yesung tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. "Jja! Makan yang banyak, bunny hyung~! Aku tahu kau sangat suka daging buatanku~!"

Raut wajah Yesung tiba-tiba berubah. "… Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah daging panggangnya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum lebar. "Ne, bunny hyung?"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya benar-benar risih saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja…?"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah. "… Waeyo?"

Yesung meneguk salivanya berat saat merasakan perubahan pada suara Kyuhyun. "… Aku tidak menyukai nama panggilanmu padaku…"

BRAKKK

Yesung tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kasar. "K-Kyu…?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU BUNNY HYUNG! BUNNY HYUNGKU!"

Tubuh Yesung sontak gemetaran. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini. "M-mungkin kau salah orang, Kyu… aku bukan bunny hyungmu…! Aku Yesung!"

BRAKK

"DIAM!"

Mata Yesung memanas saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerikan.

"KAU BUNNY HYUNGKU! JANGAN MEMBANTAH! KAU MILIKKU! CUMA MILIKKU!"

Yesung semakin merasa ketakutan saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di samping piringnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan seringai mengerikan.

"… Tetaplah bersamaku, bunny hyung…"

Saat itu Yesung tahu, dia harus lari. Ia berbalik dan lari menuju pintu, dapat didengarnya derap langkah kaki Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Tentu itu membuat Yesung semakin memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"BUNNY HYUUNG! TUNGGU AKU! BERHENTI! BERHENTI!"

Air mata Yesung mulai meleleh. Dia takut. Sangat takut!

BRAK

Yesung membuka salah satu pintu rumah Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Dan tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka seluruhnya, tubuhnya terpaku.

… Ada mayat di mana-mana… ada beberapa yang bagian-bagian tubuhnya tersayat, bahkan ada yang tinggal kepalanya saja.

Yesung berusaha berlari melewati ruangan yang berbau sangat busuk itu, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemah. Ini mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan! Yesung benci tempat ini!

Kedua obsidian Yesung terpaku pada sesosok tubuh namja manis yang tengah berbaring ditengah ruangan. Namja manis itu tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin merahnya. Apalagi beberapa kelopak mawar merah mengelilingi tubuh kakunya.

Yesung jatuh terduduk saat menyadari luka-luka sayatan yang menghiasi tubuh putih namja manis itu. Bahkan gaun pengantin yang tadinya putih itu telah berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Karena terkena darah mungkin.

"Bunny hyung…"

Tubuh Yesung menegang saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Dirinya terlalu takut. Setiap bunyi langkah Kyuhyun terdengar seperti alunan musik neraka untuk Yesung.

"… Sungminnie hyung… tetaplah bersamaku…"

Brugh

:

:

Kress

Kress

"Sempurna…"

Yesung mengernyit saat mendengar suara-suara aneh disekitarnya. Ia membuka matanya, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang berwarna abu-abu kelam. Ketika ia melirik ke samping, ia menemukan namja itu.

"… Kyu…"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang asyik merobek sedikit lengan gaun pengantin putih yang telah disiapkannya, langsung menoleh. "Ah, kau sudah sadar, Bunny hyung…?"

"… Aku bukan bunny hyungmu, Kyu… bukan aku…" lirih Yesung setengah terisak.

Kyuhyun diam. Tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia membuka mulut, namun tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar.

"Kau ingat, bunny hyung…" ia tersenyum lembut. "… Dulu kita bertemu… kau saat itu adalah seorang namja pesakitan. Akulah yang merawatmu. Aku merawatmu, membiayai biaya rumah sakitmu. Semuanya. Aku menyelamatkanmu."

"…"

"Karena itu kau sangat menyayangiku, 'kan…?" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sendu. "… Lalu kenapa saat itu kau meninggalkanku…? Tak tahukah kau, aku sangat sedih…? Kenapa kau malah memilih namja itu? Kakakku sendiri…?"

Yesung tetap diam. Memutuskan untuk mendengar semua cerita Kyuhyun.

"… Padahal dulu kau suka makan daging buatanku. Aku bahkan rela membunuh ayah dan ibuku, dan memasakkan dagingnya untukmu."

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat.

"Tapi kenapa saat kau tahu soal daging masakanku ini, kau malah menjauh? Kau menatapku dengan tatapan aneh… aku benci perasaan itu, bunny hyung…" Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit. "… Sangat benci… rasanya sakit. Aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk mati daripada dijauhi olehmu… aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tapi kau malah menjauhiku dan menikah dengan kakakku itu…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yesung dengan senyum maniak.

"Tapi tenang saja, bunny hyung…! Aku sudah membunuh kakakku. Dia sudah mati. Jadi kau milikku sekarang!" sahut Kyuhyun riang. "Kita akan bersama… selamanya…"

Yesung melotot saat melihat pisau bedah ditangan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana caranya psychopath ini bisa bekerja sebagai dokter?!

"… Saranghaeyo, Sungminnie hyung… jeongmal saranghaeyo…"

Tes…

Yesung menatap miris air mata yang mulai meluncur turun dari kedua sarang caramel Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai bunny hyungnya itu.

"… Bunny hyungmu sudah mati, Kyu…"

"DIAM!" Yesung sontak menahan napasnya tatkala Kyuhyun menancapkan pisau bedah itu beberapa senti disamping leher Yesung. "Kau bunny hyungku… kau masih hidup… kau masih bergerak…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman aneh menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aneh… ada banyak sekali Bunny hyung…" ia melirik Yesung dengan ekor matanya. "… Jadi jika aku membunuhmu, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Bunny hyungku… kkeuji…?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk kabur! "… Jika kau membunuhku, aku akan dendam padamu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Bunny hyungku tidak akan pernah dendam padaku!"

"Tapi aku bukan bunny hyungmu! Namaku Kim Yesung!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan. Namun perlahan tawanya berhenti saat melihat kilatan keseriusan dimata Yesung. Tatapannya mengosong. "… Kau… bukan… Bunny hyungku…?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Bunny hyungmu sudah mati. Kaulah yang membunuhnya."

Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Apa yang kau katakan…? Bunny hyungku-"

DEG

Kedua caramel Kyuhyun seketika melotot. "Aku… membunuh… Bunny hyung…?" ia menoleh kesamping, menatap sesosok namja manis yang berbaring ditengah ruangan. "Aku… merobek perutnya… menusuk jantungnya… memakan hatinya… menyayat tubuhnya…"

Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir tebalnya. "… Tapi dia tetap terlihat manis walau telah mati…"

"…"

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali kearah Yesung. "Jadi kau bukan… Minnie hyungku…?"

Yesung mengangguk. Obsidiannya melirik kekiri dan kekanan, mencari kesempatan untuk kabur.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun mulai tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Jadi… aku bisa memakanmu…?"

Yesung menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kedua caramel yang membulat. "Aku harus… memakanmu…!" ia mengangkat pisau bedah itu, mengincar jantung Yesung. namun gerakkannya mendadak terhenti. "… Bunny hyung?"

Yesung tak menyia-nyiakan kelengahan Kyuyhyun. Ia memukul wajah Kyuhyun, menendang pisau bedah itu jauh-jauh, dan berlari menuju tangga. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat ia memakai gaun putih panjang yang dipakaikan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung…! Tunggu aku-" gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari bahunya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati wajah manis seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Hyung…?"

Namja manis itu tak bersuara. Tetap tersenyum.

"Bunny hyung masih hidup…? Bunny hyung masih bersamaku…?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua caramel melotot. Tak menyadari pisau bedah yang berada tak jauh darinya tengah melayang dengan ujung pisau mengarah padanya.

Namja manis itu masih tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. "Bunny hyung…! Bunny hyung tak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi 'kan…? Bunny hyung… tak akan menyakiti Kyu lagi 'kan…?"

Perlahan, pisau bedah itu melayang mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan namja tampan itu tetap tidak menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. "… Saranghaeyo, Sungminnie hyung…"

JLEBB

Darah itu langsung menguar dengan deras ketika pisau bedah itu menemukan jalannya menuju jantung Kyuhyun.

Brugh

"… Nado saranghaeyo… Kyunnie…"

* * *

Aku selalu salah dalam menilai cinta.

Tapi apakah kisah cintaku ini lebih baik dibanding mereka…?

Cinta seorang psychopath.

… Berakhir sangat tragis…

* * *

**TBC**

APAAN NIH!/plak

Yefi chan… mian kalo gorenya kurang!/plak

Ekhem. Berhubung Yefi chan yang request ini fic abal-abal, maka Ucchan juga harus mengikuti permintaan Yefi chan! YEMMA DISIKSA DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR! MWAHAHAH!/plak

Tapi entahlah. Mungkin bisa berubah^^v/pletak

Berdoa saja semoga pemikiran Yefi chan berubah!XD

Itu udah tahu 'kan, daging yang dimasak Kyuhyun itu?XD/plak/ Oke. Ucchan telat. Telat banget. Udah telat, pendek lagi!/tampar muka sendiri

Nah… Ucchan bakal langsung publish begitu selesai ketik –berhubung Ucchan lagi nginep ditempat sepupu!XD/plak

Jadi Ucchan belum bisa balas review! Tapi chapt depan bakal Ucchan balas! Insya Allah!/plak

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review yang masuk! Ucchan makin semangat!\^0^/

Masalahnya itu… waktu bebas Ucchan dikit banget… jam 5 pagi bangun, sholat (Readerdeul: bisa sholat juga, lu?), sekolah sampai jam setengah 2TmT", jam 8 tidur… belum lagi itu tugas n pr yang merusak mata/plak/ anak SMA itu susah ne…T.T"

SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA, BUMDAD! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, MURAH REZEKI, DAN MESRA SELALU DENGAN YEMMA!/PLAK/ MIAN TELAT 2 HARIII! Yang penting udah Ucchan rayain! Myahahah!/plak/ btw, kapan pulang…?T..T

Yemma… my Yemma…! *ngaku-ngaku* sangeil cukhae my baby honey!*cipok basah Yemma*/digampar/ semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, murah rezeki, N CEPAT KELUAR DARI TEMPAT WAMIIIL! Ehem, semoga makin mesra juga dengan daddydeul~!XD

SJM diRCTI kemarin… UCCHAN KETIDURAN! HISTERISSS! Tapi katanya ada kesalahan sistem ne?'-' itu oppadeul mukanya pasti udah cengo semua!XD/plak

Ok, itu aja deh~!

Mian juga kalo ceritanya makin ancurTwT kayaknya fic ini bakal tamat 2-3 chapt lagi!XD

Semoga dimaklumi!/plak

Singkat kata, review pleasee~!XD


End file.
